This invention relates to a junction box assembly, such as an electrical connection box assembly mounted on a vehicle or the like.
In various assembly processes, such as automobile assembly processes, many cable connections must be made, e.g., within the electrical system of a vehicle. Connections are often made using connectors, such as plug-in-type connectors.